


venus in fleurs / this city is hell

by lash



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, potentially mildly nsfw, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lash/pseuds/lash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>bruises mark the shapes of her adoration on his hips and her lashes dust feather-soft across his skin</em>
</p><p> <em>she is as lost in him as he is in her</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	venus in fleurs / this city is hell

**Author's Note:**

> if you would, click the (x) links while reading.

([x](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n8zur4ko4Vg))

 

i.  
 

she tastes of coffee and cigarettes against his lips and as her fingers tangle into his hair he thinks

 

         _she will be the death of me_

she is grace and poise and everything he is not, yet he sees himself reflected in her like none else

she is the darkness that creeps around his edges that threatens to swallow him alive, with raven-wing lashes and cheshire-cat grins

black-painted blunt nails drag up his back to leave furrows in wake and he moans at her taste, sharp on his tongue

she leaves him breathless and gasping and he struggles to keep from succumbing in his entirety to her

 

ii.  
 

he feels as though he is drowning and she is his release

 

iii.  
 

her nails pull at the delicate skin of his throat as he gives in to her wanting, and he is overwhelmed by her again

she is all-consuming ferocity and he is a wreck as wordless pleas paint themselves across the bowed shape of his lips

his fingers twitch and claw at air as she pulls him deeper

and he thinks again

 

         _she will be the death of me_

(he is lost in her.)

 

iv.  
 

he watches in silence as she sleeps

his eyes trail over the curves of her face and his expression softens as he absorbs the vulnerability she doesn't allow many to see

she is an enigma like none else with wicked black-lacquered smiles and sharp jabs of humor, but as she lays beside him, he thinks of nothing more than tenderness.

 

([x](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XrgyB7GXgII))

 

v.  
  

she is falling.

there is something so undeniably mesmerizing about the way he moves, fluid and smooth

his chest rises and falls in motions softer and more delicate than bird wings and she can hear the quiet rasp of his breathing

 

         _inhale, exhale_

her fingers snare thickly in the tangles of his hair, and she catches the faint scent of bleach that still lingers long after everything is over

her lips curve up and she breaks down his walls again and again.

 

vi.  
 

he is all that she has needed for so, so long

 

vii.  
 

he is the bright to pull her from the shadows to force her to full-bloom

she blossoms and flowers under his smiles for he is magnetic and when he is pleased with her, it is impossible for her to stay somber

her quiet gratitude is all that he needs

 

viii.  
 

bruises mark the shapes of her adoration on his hips and her lashes dust feather-soft across his skin

she is as lost in him as he is in her

 

ix.  
  

she  _laughs_

he has never heard her laugh before, and it's brighter than the peal of bells

he trembles at the sound and tries not to falter even though it feels like she's looped threads deep into his chest to pull lines and tears into his heart

 

x.  
 

a quiet murmur passes from his lips as he curls up into himself, and his fingers clench and knot into the sheets as his head drops to rest against her chest

so she holds him close as her spindly fingers trace down the ridges of his spine and allows it when he shifts nearer, legs twining together with movement as soft as moth wings

her lips press to the top of his head as her mind goes quiet and still for the first time in memory

he is the warmth to anchor her down and keep her steady

 

 

nil.  
 

when they wake they will be hushed words and soft whispers and she will soothe him as he aches with the sharp clarity of past failures

she will be his catharsis with murmurs of adoration and love and he will think

 

         _for once i am alive_


End file.
